


lavender bath salts

by kelpiez (charcoalized)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And then they were roommates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Disaster Gays, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Families of Choice, Fluff without Plot, Gay Panic, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Idiots in Love, Inspired by a Mitski Song, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, OOC Uzumaki Naruto, Pack Dynamics, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rating May Change, Scenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Uchihas are Rolling In Dough, They're In Love Your Honor, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Unconventional Families, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, and cleaner, but he denied it, did i mention that everyone is gay?, everyone knew sasuke was gonna fall for naruto, for now, he's the biggest sasunaru shipper ever, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?, it starts out very depressing, naruto is a great cook, no beta we die like Jiraiya, nothing at all, sasuke gives him one, sasuke has a sweet-tooth, tags are sorta misleading, they're besties, theyre all a pack, very fluffy after a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalized/pseuds/kelpiez
Summary: Sasuke should've known.Bringing home a blond, bright-eyed omega who flinched too much and had an unhealthy obsession with ramen wasnota good idea.Especially when you have friends who will not let you run from your feelings. IF you catch them.(Oh, who is Sasuke kidding? There's no if.)[Rated Mature for swearing, sexual themes, and explicit past abuse. You've been warned.]
Relationships: Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	lavender bath salts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUHHHH IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS :)  
> here's everyone's second gender- 
> 
> Sasuke: Alpha  
> Naruto: Omega  
> Rock Lee: Alpha  
> Neji: Alpha  
> Hinata: Omega  
> Temari: Alpha  
> Kakashi: Alpha  
> Jiraiya: Alpha  
> Tsunade: Alpha  
> Juugo: Alpha  
> Kushina: Omega  
> Minato: Alpha  
> Gaara: Alpha  
> Kiba: Alpha  
> everyone else is a beta!

Strings of fairy lights were hung around the garden, lighting up the area that would otherwise be dark. In the farthest corner, away from the crowd, stood Sasuke, along with Suigetsu, his close friend, and Karin, his assistant. 

"... Don't ya' think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke inhaled sharply, forgetting he was in the midst of drinking. 

"Fuck-!" Sasuke brought his elbow to his mouth, sputtering as Karin looked on with concern. The Uchiha banged his bottle back onto the counter as he caught his breath. 

"You okay there?" Suigetsu asked between sips of his own drink. "You just hacked up a lung." Sasuke's onyx eyes shifted, glaring at his friend, who was the cause of his issue. 

"I'm just peachy," Sasuke bit, straightening his shirt. "Fuck off, Sui." Suigetsu finished his drink with one last swig, placing his can back on the counter. 

"What?" Suigetsu said, feigning innocence. "I just told the truth!" 

"I will castrate you," Sasuke warned. "I'm serious, shut the fuck up. Sakura is off somewhere swapping saliva with Lee- you _know_ that." Sasuke fell onto a stool that Karin had brought over. "And not that I'm down in the dumps about that. Hell- I'm fuck ecstatic- she finally has stopped kissing my ass." 

"But?" Suigetsu asked, flagging down a waiter and gladly ordering another drink. Sasuke sighed, tilting his head up so that he had a full view of the sky which was shining with an array of stars, crescent moon ever-present. 

"No buts. She's happily mated, why would there be buts?" Suigetsu shrugged, accepting his glass of champagne which had been brought over by the waiter. 

"Dunno. Yeah, she's all in love and shit, but you're not, Sas." 

"And I don't have an issue with that," Sasuke responded, answer polite yet chilly. "Quit dick-riding me, would you? My parents are already up my ass about it, and the media is all chatter when it comes to my love life. I don't need you joining in." Suigetsu chuckled, giving up. 

"Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a twist." Suigetsu dug into his pocket, pulling out a pack of smokes. He held his hand out, Karin dutifully depositing a lighter into his palm. Bringing the cigarette to his mouth, Suigetsu glanced over at Sasuke, who was still looking up at the sky. "But listen, man, I'm just sayin' you're an apex alpha. Plenty of fish in the sea, why do you choose to stay on dry land?" Sasuke hopped up from his seat, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

"To go along with your god-awful metaphor?" Suigetsu lit his cigarette, inhaling. "I can't swim." With that, Sasuke walked off, seemingly going back into the building. Karin bid Suigetsu a good night before scurrying off, hot on the heels of her employer. Suigetsu exhaled, allowing the smoke to dissipate in the cool night air. 

_Oh well,_ Suigetsu thought. _I tried, Fugaku. But your son is one stubborn son of a bitch- no offense._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not an unreasonable man. Well- he was a perfectionist, he would admit (Karin could attest to this, she was often yelled at for the most trivial errors). Other than that? Sasuke was perfectly sensible. 

More sensible than the average alpha, if he said so himself. He was often labeled an 'O(mega's) R(ights) A(ctivist)' in the media, as he had been one of the first CEOs to make discrimination based on second-gender illegal (included in his employees' contract as well as the company policy). Paid leave for new mothers and fathers, as well as ruts or heat. Scent patches were bought by the company (UCHA Corp.) and given out in packs of 100 every two months. He did all of this simply because, in his mind, there was no need to bring second-gender into business. (Plus, discrimination towards omegas, especially male omegas, was plain disgusting).

All of this proved- there was no one more rational than Sasuke. 

_"But, I digress."_

What he was trying to show was a pattern- Sasuke was continuously executing good choices, never failing to take something already good and make it great. His intuition was spot on, no matter what the situation was. 

So _why_ was everyone trying to back him into a corner when it came to mating? He was only 24- being mated at his age wasn't all that common. But, then again, being a billionaire at his age wasn't common, either...

Regardless, Sasuke was fine with not ever finding a mate. It wasn't as if he didn't have any options- no, plenty of omegas (and even alphas) would die to be his significant other. No, he just didn't see the need. He had money, influence, and fame. Why would he need a mate? His brother, Itachi, could produce an heir if push came to shove. His parents harassing him about settling down every chance they got wasn't making him any more fond of the idea, as much as they wanted to say it was. 

"-They're just making want to stay alone forever, it's fucking annoying," Sasuke finished, tugging on his tie. 

"I see what you mean," Ino said, lips slightly parted as she brushed thick coats of mascara onto her eyelashes. "But you gotta see where they're coming from, Sas." 

"I'd rather throw myself off a bridge." 

"Sasuke, they just want what's best for you." 

"Off a plane." Sasuke gave himself a once-over, before going to lay down on his best friend's bed. "Of course, I don't have a choice in the matter. I have to be mated." Ino capped her mascara, delicate fingers picking up a bottle of lipgloss. 

"Mmm," Ino hummed, smacking her lips together to evenly coat her makeup. "Do you really?" 

"Don't play dumb, Ino," Sasuke snapped. "I do. Leave it." Ino swung her hips, the momentum causing her chair to swivel around, cerulean eyes meeting obsidian-colored ones. 

"I'm just saying, Sas," Ino said, hands playing with her ponytail. "Staying unmated isn't all that big of a deal... and if it comes down to it... I could be your mate...?" Sasuke scoffed, lip curling up into a sneer. 

"Oh please," Sasuke said. "You're already slobbering all over emo-boy-Sai's dick, don't start." Ino fake-pouted for a moment, keeping up the charade, Then, she burst out laughing, turning to face her mirror again, this time plucking her eyeliner from the desk.

"I'm just kidding, as if I'd _ever_ want the likes of you." Sasuke snorted. 

"Good to know."

"Back to the topic at hand, what're you gonna do about your... you know?" Silence settled between the two, as Sasuke pondered, the only noise being that of the paparazzi who were waiting for Sasuke and Ino as if they were Mr. and Mrs. Claus (and it was Christmas Day). "What do you think about omega houses?" 

"Omega houses?" Ino scoffed, slamming her eyeliner pencil on her already cluttered desk. She promptly picked the pencil back up, realizing she still needed it. "Those are so last century." Sasuke flipped himself onto his side, bringing the purple comforter over his head. "They're inhumane, why would you ever go there?"

"Charity, I guess," Sasuke mused. "Get a pretty omega, present them to the world and say they're my mate. I get the media off my ass, the omega gets a life of luxury. Win-win, no?" Ino gasped, causing her hand to stray, ruining her eyeliner.

"Fuck," She swore. "Sas, sorry but if- if\- you managed to pull that off, you'd be a legend among my family." Sasuke grunted, yanking the cover off his head, standing up as the shouts of the paparazzi got louder. He walked over to the door, leaning onto the frame.

"I would," Sasuke admitted. "Especially if behind the scenes they're really just my roommate." Ino quieted for a moment, reflecting.

"I dunno," Ino eventually spoke. "Kiba got his mate from one of those. Hinata, was that her name? She was so traumatized by her years there that it took her two years to just act as an everyday person. They drill into omegas that they exist solely to serve alphas." 

"Which isn't true," Sasuke added, just to be sure. 

"Oh, of course not," Ino agreed. "It's fucking disgusting. You're forgetting how much work that is on your end though. They're going to grow attached, and you have your company. You can't have someone entirely dependent on you, not with your workaholic tendencies." 

"I'll figure something out," Sasuke replied. "I'm sure Karin and Itachi could take over for a few days. I don't see why I shouldn't do it..." 

"Con list?" Ino suggested. 

"Less time for work-"

"Not necessarily a con, sweetie."

"To you." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke resumed. "Continuing on... I actually can't think of any more. You?" Ino was too busy observing herself in the mirror. "I'll take that as a no. So we agree?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Do it." 

Sasuke gave a jerk of his head, exiting the room as he pulled out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, Sasuke found his trusty assistant, Karin, thumb hitting the call button. Lifting the phone to his ear, the ravenette waited patiently for Karin to pick up.

"Sasuke? I thought you had dinner with Ms. Yamanaka?"

"I still do," Sasuke said. "I just need you to make me an appointment at the nearest omega house on Monday, 12:00 sharp." 

Sasuke explained the situation to Karin, who listened, doing just as he said. He appreciated her, more than she would know. 

Just as Sasuke had finished his call, Ino arrived, ready. 

"Shall we?" Ino inquired. Sasuke took her arm in his, smirking down at her. 

"Let's." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... there you have it
> 
> just a warning, updates will be semi-slow! i have another fic, and im still in school!
> 
> thanks for reading! remember to eat smth and drink some water!


End file.
